Saying I Love You Without Words
by odalys-ortiz
Summary: How many ways can someone say they care without uttering those three little words? John and Joss share such a special connection that allow them to do just that.
1. Passionate Kisses

Disclaimer: Not mine characters. Only using them for entertainment purposes:)

 _Pre A/N: So yeah, I was so in the mood to do something romantic in the month of February that I had stumbled on this website called YourTango and the page that I read was about 15 different ways to tell someone you love them without saying a word. Knowing how John and Joss are, I thought I'd have some fun and do a drabble about each of the things listed. So to clarify, these will all be at different points of the relationship so some will have them together while others will have them in that thin line between friends and something more. I'll let you all know before each chapter. Forgive me if they some seem strange but I still had fun and I hope that you all enjoy:)_

 _Status: Together_

* * *

Chapter 1 - Passionate Kisses

"John, can you bring down that bowl?" Joss asked, pointing to a red one on a high shelf. She was slightly annoyed by her height limitations. Tonight she was making cookies for when Taylor got home from him seeing his tutor and suspected he was responsible for putting her favorite bowl up so high as a joke he often played on her.

Thankfully she netted herself such a tall boyfriend in John Reese. He came into the kitchen and retrieved the bowl easily. He gave her a soft smile when their fingers touched as he handed it to her.

Joss loved the rush of heat that passed through her body whenever they touched and she was glad she didn't have to hide it anymore. "Thanks" she said gratefully. Before turning back to continue what she was doing, John pull her to him. She was only able to let out a small gasp before his lips crashed into hers.

It took Joss a second before the bowl dropped from her hands and wrapped them tightly around John's neck. The sound of the bowl hitting the floor could be heard briefly but neither one cared about anything else but each other.

Joss felt as if John was consuming her. His arms were wrapped tightly around her small frame, briefly lifting her off the ground. She was tempted to wrap her legs around his hips but resisted, not interested in get caught in a compromising position when Taylor got home. Instead she slipped her tongue into John's mouth when she found her chance to enjoy his taste. She loved kissing John. There was something behind them that struck her as different, more meaningful than others she shared in the past with Paul. Even brief kisses from John would leave her momentarily stunned and she let him know it too. He had cracked a joke about boosting his ego but she was just being honest.

They separated with a final smack of their lips. Getting her bearings back, Joss saw John's face now had a smirk. She could feel the smile break out before laughing. "Not that I'm complaining but what was that for?"

He shrugged his shoulders. "Do I need a reason to kiss you Joss?"

She shook her head before bending down to grab the discarded bowl. "I'm just curious since you almost kissed the stuffing out of me." She then picked up and washed the bowl. "Want to help?"

John nodded before saying "As long as I get to lick the spoon." Joss laughed, commenting on how he was acting like a kid before they finally got down to work.


	2. A Friend's Approval

Disclaimer: Not mine. Anything familiar is solely used for the entertainment of myself and others.

 _Pre A/N: Okay so this chapter might be a tad strange since it focuses more on Reese and Finch. This list asks if the person's friends like this person that they care about. It got me thinking about how I could do something and then it came to me when I think back to how John continued to follow Joss despite Harold suggesting otherwise so I thought I'd have them sit down and talk about it:)_

 _Status: Together_

* * *

Chapter 2 - A Friend's Approval

It was beginning to grow dark when John tossed the tennis ball across the library, having Bear chase it with excitement. With the latest number wrapped up, Shaw gave quick goodbyes before announcing that she would be out drinking and looking for an easy lay. Harold just finished taking down the photos and filing them away as another successful case.

Killing time until Joss was done booking the hitman, John decided to ask Harold a question that had been on his mind for a while. "So Finch" he started, this time waiting to throw the ball until Harold walked pasted where he was sitting. "I'm curious about something." John leaned back comfortably in his chair.

Harold sighed once he was seated, glad to feel relief from the pain of his injuries. "Well I'll try to answer whatever question you have for me Mr. Reese." Bear approached Harold's right and was rewarded with a treat after the ball was removed from his jaw. He then threw the ball before turning his attention back to John.

His expression then turned serious. "Why were you so willing to bring Carter in after I was shot?"

Harold was taken back by the question. It had been 3 years now since they became a team and half a year since John and Joss entered into a more romantic relationship. He remembered how adamant he was that John stay away from her for fear of getting caught. Harold also remembered thinking the worse after Snow's ambush. "Well Mr. Reese, as you remember, I wasn't fond of you growing so close to the woman that handed you over to the CIA."

John nodded his head, remember all of the warnings Harold gave him. "But when I was recovering, you looked for her."

"It was because after taking a few minutes to think about the circumstances, I understood that she was not at fault for what happened and did help us escape. There was also another reason why I sought her out Mr. Reese." He started thinking back to when he finally met Joss, unlike when he was questioned about the bank robbery. There were no more lies about who they really were. When they finished their conversation, Harold found that he could trust her and set up the meeting between her and John at the diner the next day.

"Oh? And what's that Finch?" When Bear came back, John started scratching him behind his ear.

"It was because I saw the look in your eyes when you asked me to take care of her. It was different than when you would work other numbers." Harold leaned back, deep in thought as he sought the right words to describe what he saw. "I saw that you had grown fond of her but it was more than that. I could see that you held deeper feelings for her."

John's curiosity deepened as the ball was bounced off the wall before disappearing behind the gate with Bear giving chase. "Are you speaking from experience Finch?"

"I saw the same look in Grace's eyes one night over dinner. It was so beautiful, like I could see what she was thinking. With you, I could see how much Joss meant to you. It wasn't even just then but there were other times as well. You have changed very much from the closed off, suicidal man I first met. I knew that it was because of Joss since I feel the same when I'm around her. She is a good person. Joss made us all want to be better because she believed there was good in us, including Detective Fusco. She is quite the unique person Mr. Reese" he compliment, finishing his thoughts.

John was amazed and grateful that Harold saw in Joss what he did when they first met. He knew there was something about her that he would do anything to protect and felt blessed to still have this wonderful woman by his side. His phone buzzed with a text message. When John looked, he saw that it was Joss letting him know she just got home. He smiled and his heart swelled at the thought of seeing her beautiful face. He got up and grabbed his coat. "I'll see you tomorrow Finch" he said with a smile.

"Very well Mr. Reese and please give my best regards to Jocelyn." Harold knew John was off to see her from his large smile after looking at his phone.

After bidding each other goodbye and another scratch for Bear, John was out the door and on his way to Joss.


	3. Closer

Disclaimer: For entertainment purposes only.

 _Pre A/N: Ever think about wanting to just snuggle in front of the TV with another person rather than a pillow? Well these two sure did:D_

 _Status: Together_

* * *

Chapter 3 - Closer

"Are you okay?" Joss asked John when he scooted closer to her on the couch. She was eyeballing him strangely because when they sat down to enjoy the movie, he sat on one end while she sat on the other. It was a normal Friday routine that started a few months into their relationship. Tonight however, he caught her off guard with his actions thus her question.

John looked at her with those beautiful blue eyes before throwing his arm around her small body. "Is there a problem with wanting to get close Joss?" John always enjoyed it when he caught her off guard. Tonight was no different and it confirmed to him that no one else had done this for her. John wanted to do this for a while now, pull her into him so that he could enjoy her body's warmth and the scent of jasmine that always enveloped her, but he restrained himself.

Getting over her shock, Joss gladly snuggled into John's chest. "Not at all. In fact I find this much more comfy. I didn't take you for much of a cuddler John." She knew that he was slowly learning how to be in an intimate relationship again. Joss was glad for this huge step forward. "I can also use you to keep the cold air away."

"Glad to know you are just using me just to stay warm" he joked, pretending to be hurt. In truth, while their attention was on the movie, he noticed the small shivers raking her body. John didn't like seeing her cold which is why tonight he decided to do something about it. There were other times in the past he noticed. When he asked about it, she just brushed off his concerns, saying she was use to it. They were just friends at the time and he didn't want to do something that was going to offend her.

"I'd take you over my sorry excuse for a blanket any day of the week John. There is also the added bonus that you make quite the good looking pillow too." Joss couldn't help snickering when she saw John roll his eyes. This was one of the things she enjoyed the most about their relationship, the banter. It just seemed to happen easily between them and that was something missing from other men she dated in the past. Those conversations tended to die out quickly and the topic changed to weather. John actually had responses to her comments, answers to her question. He was someone she could carry a conversation with for hours and the next day would happily do it again.

John leaned back until she was lying across the cushions with her head over his heart. They looked at each other with smiles before he placed a kiss into her hair and they went back to watching the movie.


	4. Smiling

Disclaimer: Nothing familiar belongs to me.

 _Pre A/N: When it comes to a character like John, it's nice to see him do things like outright smile because it really is rare when he does. Also, I can't help but smile along with him like Carter in Baby Blue. That was such a sweet scene._

 _Status: Together_

* * *

Chapter 4 - Smiling

It all felt surreal. Joss thought it was another one of her pleasant dreams as she was currently in front of her door with John's lips over hers. Such a simple gesture and yet this was probably what she enjoyed most about their relationship. It just felt like he was pouring all of his unspoken feelings into whatever he did, whether it would be a tender trace of the cheek or a deeply passionate kiss.

It was no different this time. When they finally pulled away due to the lack of air, Joss noticed a full smile on his face. It was quite the sight compared to his smirks that she would witness more than once. She couldn't believe it but the smile made John look even more handsome if that was possible. "How come you don't smile more John? It suits you."

His smile grew wider at the question. John knew it was coming because he only really reserved smiles for those closest to him that he trusted the most. This one was because of how much his heart swell whenever he kissed Joss. He truly felt like a lucky man, not only to have her in his life but to be given the opportunity to be in a romantic relationship with her. John never thought it would happen and yet here he was giving her a kiss goodnight. It felt good, no that word was inadequate for how he would describe all the feelings running through him when he kissed her tonight.

It was different compared to others. There was something that clicked in his head tonight that brought this smile. "I don't find lots of things to smile about Joss" he explained with a somber look. "Being with you lets me remember how to be happy. Kara wasn't a fan of me being overly emotional while working."

Joss pushed down the quickly rising anger, just grateful that it was all in the past. "Well don't hide it from me John. I like it and I don't see it enough." She wanted to see the John that was in that photo she found in New Rochelle. "So I'll see you at the diner tomorrow?" She asked, taking out her keys to unlock her door.

"Same time, I'll buy breakfast." John offered. One thing that he enjoyed doing was treating her, even if it was something as small as a coffee with pancakes. He knew that he didn't have to. Joss had reminded him more than once about her independence and that was one of his favorite features about her. He admired the strength she possessed that came from overcoming so many hardships.

Once they agreed, Joss opened the door and stepped inside, her heart aching over the separation. "That's fine. Good night John." The smile was back, almost like he was practicing her earlier request and Joss found that she really did enjoy it.

"Sweet dreams Joss." John waited until the door was closed and the locks were done before heading home.


	5. Listening

Disclaimer: Not mine.

 _Pre A/N: Just wanted to say that POI missed out on doing something that doesn't happen too often on TV with Reese and Carter 2 years ago and could have gotten a lot of attention. Now another show did it so of course people are extremely happy while POI is still waiting for a premiere date. Oh well. Anyways, sometimes a sympathetic ear can show you care._

 _Status: Not together yet for onceXD_

* * *

Chapter 5 - Listening

"I know that I should be happy that Taylor wants to go to such a good college but it's so far away" Joss debated as she took a sip of her coffee. She and John were staking out a number which moved to its third hour. As what tended to happen when there was nothing to do, Joss started talking about whatever was going on in her life. She noticed that he didn't look at her once while she was talking about her current dilemma with Taylor but continued on, needing to vent her frustrations even if he wasn't listening. "Maybe I'm coddling him too much but I can't help it. Taylor is and will always be my one and only baby." Joss began growing nostalgic as she remembered his childhood like it was yesterday.

When John didn't give her a response again, she frowned before looking out the window. "I'm not one to have good advice when it comes to anything Joss but I think that you are a great mother and Taylor knows that too."

"Oh" she uttered before turning her gaze back to him. "I thought you weren't listening."

"Because I was doing nothing but looking at our number?" John put the binoculars down in time to see her nod. "Well Joss, I have the amazing ability to multitask. Besides, I always enjoy when we just talk about something other than work." It was true. Most people would have taken that for granted because they see their significant other every day but not John. He was fond of just watching her expressions when she talked about a tough case or a wrong order at the diner. Joss probably didn't know it but she was very expressive.

Joss was reluctant to believe him though. "Even so, I understand if you are getting tired of me talking about Taylor."

John shook his head. "It's better for you to just get it out. Besides I like hearing you worry about your son's future. It just shows you care."

At hearing this, Joss raised an eyebrow before chuckling. "You're weird John." Once it was out of her system, her face softened. "I appreciate that you are willing to put up with my complaining. Most guys hate that." Her memories went to Paul and when he threw a cup against the wall in a fit of anger when she brought up the topic of getting help for his PTSD the third time that week. It didn't deter her however because she kept at it until they separated.

"I'm not like most guys."

"Believe me John, I know."

Silence filled the car as Joss went over her options about Taylor. Then John spoke up again. "Why don't you just talk to him Joss? Sit down over some food and just talk about what has you worried. Taylor might surprise you."

It was her turn to shake her head as she felt a tinge of sadness. "I don't need to because in my heart, I just want him to be happy. It's just taking some time for me to believe that he's already going to college."

"You won't be alone Joss" John reassured, understanding her reluctance to let her son go. It had just been the two of them for years being him, Finch, Fusco, and Shaw dropped into her life.

"I know" she whispered, the sadness disappearing as quickly as it appeared. Her attention was drawn to a lone figure dressed in black making their way to the house they were watching. Their time was up. Acknowledging that they both saw the intruder, John and Joss exited the car to save another life.


	6. Standing Straight

Disclaimer: Not my property at all.

 _Pre A/N: John is a very tall guy. I find it amusing with how Joss always had the stones to knock him down a few notches, even though he could easily kill her._

 _Status: Not yet together. I'm sorry._

* * *

Chapter 6 - Standing Straight

Joss's eyes drifted to John's profile as he started preparing the chicken to make some sandwiches for lunch. Thanks to the quiet afternoon, it gave the two of them and Taylor a chance to just spend time together. When her eyes followed the seam of John's crisp white shirt, something hit her. Joss wonder why John always stood so straight, even when doing something so mundane. His large stature would have intimidated anyone else but not her because she knew him for who he really was. He was around friends though so why?

It was a pretty small detail that Joss hadn't thought about too much but she now she wanted to ask him why he kept up appearances, even when he wasn't working. As she finished mixing the salad that would serve as topping for the sandwiches, she cleaned her hands then waited for John to finish what he was doing. She soon heard the sound of chopping along with seeing the quick up and down motion in his right hand. Joss couldn't help the smile. John was quite skillful in the kitchen.

Oblivious to what was going on behind him, John diced up the chicken into smaller pieces before throwing them in a bowl to season. Finally noticing the silence, he put the knife down and turned around to be greeted by Joss who was waiting for him. He smirked at the sight, wondering what was the question that was clearly on her mind. "You know Joss, you can just ask me. The way you are looking at me has me feeling like I'm back in the interrogation room."

At his comment, Joss chuckle before taking a few steps closer. "Shut up." Once in front of John, she tilted her head slightly back. Without her shoes, John towered over her. She then reached around him to get the chicken. "You need to get closer to the ground John. You're making me feel so damn short."

So that's what this was about. "I'm sorry Joss but I can't help it. It's how my dad raised me."

Joss's hand was reaching for the salt and paused when she heard this. It was rare for John to volunteer any information about his past. She leaned her hip against the counter as she waited for him to continue. "Oh?" She uttered simply, giving him a way out if the topic was one he wanted to avoid.

Instead, John surprised her as he continued while looking right into her eyes. "He was a man that taught me about morals and respect. The thing I remember the most is him telling me is to not slouch over like a slob because it showed that you had interest in whatever it was you were doing. Guess it stuck since I never notice that I'm doing it."

Joss couldn't help the snort. "I didn't know that making chicken sandwiches was something that held your attention" she offered as explanation when John asked why she was laughing. When she regained her composure, she continued with her voice taking on a more somber tone. "Thank you John, for opening up to me about that."

"I'm surprised you don't ask me more often. I'm not exactly an open book."

Joss shook her head. "Wasn't my place and I didn't want to push." She then turned her attention back to the bowl. "Now let's get these done before Taylor gets home." Joss took the salt and sprinkled it over the chicken while John took the spot next to her to start getting the bread ready. Joss couldn't stop the smile when she saw that his posture was more relaxed before her attention went back to getting lunch ready.


	7. Holding Hands

Disclaimer: Anything familiar here doesn't belong to me.

 _Pre A/N: So WGN seems to have lost 74 million dollars buying syndication deals for POI and Elementary. All I can say is ouch and so much for new viewers helping the show. So yeah, another chapter about John and Joss. Still can't let these 2 go like so many others. It really shows how much they were loved by fans, old and new. Well, I hope you all enjoy this newest goodie:)_

 _Status: Not together but maybe if you look hard enough._

* * *

Chapter 7 - Holding Hands

Joss was full of anger and despair as she vented to John in her kitchen. The culprit of her latest homicide case was someone she knew personally. The young man was arrested by her and she made a personal recommendation at his trial that he spend a long time in jail. This wasn't heeded and he was released for good behavior. Not long after his release, Joss got word that her witness was gunned down in front of a store while he was picking up something for his mother. The emotions that passed through her at the time were too numerous to count. All she could do was concentrate on catching who she knew was responsible.

When she told the victim's mother, she was understandably angry, especially with Joss because she had promised her that her son would be safe if he chose to speak up. It felt horrible being accused of something but Joss really felt like it was her fault because she thought that she should have fought harder to make sure the guy wouldn't be allowed a chance to get out of prison. Joss got home late only to be met by John, who told her that Taylor was heading to a friend's house for the night. She could see that he had guilt over what happened too but Joss couldn't blame him or the Machine because the murder wasn't planned ahead of time so it wouldn't have fit the criteria to be flagged.

They both just sat on the couch and John listened while she put her heart out there about the fact that she felt like she had failed. When John heard this, he quickly reached over and grabbed her hand, stopping her mid sentence. Suddenly Joss felt like he was giving her strength to move past this and understanding that she had done all that she could. Her thoughts of failure seemed to slowly drift away as his thumb tendering brushed over her knuckles while he explained that she couldn't expect everything to go her way but there was no one that could say she didn't try. She believed him and even though she wouldn't be able to forget the image of the devastated mother that lost her son because he did the right thing, at least she had people like John to help her get through those hard times.


	8. A No Reason Phone Call

Disclaimer: Own by CBS, WB, and Bad Robot.

 _Pre A/N: Just wanted to take a second to thank all of the reviewers that I can't write back to. It's greatly appreciated that each and every one of you take the time to read my stuff and it brings a smile to my face with some of the things I read:) Okay, now that I got that out of the way, to the story. Ever needed a distraction, even for a second, so you can get some damn sleep? Well what could be better than listening to John's voice over the phone talking about something that has nothing to do with work?_

 _Status: Not yet, sorry again._

* * *

Chapter 8 - A No Reason Phone Call

Joss groaned as she rolled her body over until she was lying flat on her back against her bed sheets. It was a pretty rough day. Although the case was solved, she never found cases involving the homicide of a child easy. It always left her thinking about Taylor and when Elias kidnapped him. That was probably the most scared and helpless she had been in her life.

Her body sunk into the mattress and Joss did her best to close her eyes again. However, the all too familiar shrill of her phone rang from where it laid on the nightstand. Joss grumbled because she knew only one person that would have the nerve to call her at such an ungodly hour. Joss rolled over to grab the phone, the screen confirming her suspicions with the unknown number. Sighing, she patched the call through and put it to her ear while her body rolled onto its back again. "John, you know it's too damn late to be calling for help" she growled, not giving him a chance to say her name in that sexy bedroom voice that he probably didn't know he possessed.

There was a brief pause before he finally spoke. "I wouldn't dream of it Joss."

Still he said it in that way that had her feeling up and down her body. Joss wondered if John knew how much she had to fight the shiver of desire whenever he said her name. She hears people say it plenty of times but there was something about how **he** said it that had her squirming against her bed sheets with the comforter now lying discarded on the floor. "Then why are you calling so late John? I'm tired." Which was true. The only problem was she couldn't sleep!

Another pause. "Just wondering how you'd feel if I started wearing colored shirts."

Joss pulled the phone away from her ear and stared at it in utter disbelief. Had she heard him right? She put the phone back to her ear. "You called to ask me about your wardrobe?"

"Well I thought I was due for a change since I have been wearing the same thing for a while."

Without thinking, Joss let out a chuckle. "You aren't kidding John. How many white shirts do you own?" Thoughts of her homicide case slowly slipped from her mind without her realizing it, replaced with images of John outside his Man in a Suit attire.

John chuckled along with her. "I probably singlehandedly keep a local dry cleaner in business."

Joss's chuckle turned in a full blown laugh. "Well that's nice of you." She then started thinking about his question "Well what happened to that lavender one you wore when we first sat down at the diner?"

"It's still in my closet." There was another brief pause. "You think that would be a good start?"

With nothing for her free hand to do, Joss began twirling a piece of hair as she remembered that morning, how handsome he looked. "Yeah, it suits you."

"Then it's settled. Thanks Joss."

"No, thank you John. I really appreciate what you did." They both knew what the real purpose for this phone call was. She felt better and ready to go to sleep.

"Sweet dreams Joss."

"Good night John." After hanging up, she put the phone back, grabbed the comforter and settled herself for what would be good night's sleep.


	9. Always Around

Disclaimer: Doesn't belong to me. Would change what they did even now if it did.

Pre A/N: I mean c'mon, the slow burn that the show put us through was worse and we didn't even get a real payoff because John and Joss weren't suppose to kiss. Guess it was okay for everyone else to get some loving except these two. Heck, they even dated other people but when it was their turn, nothing but excuses only to turn around and continue promoting romances like Shoot without batting an eye. Awesome 'she says sarcastically with a roll of the eyes' Oh well. I'm sure CBS casting a certain somebody to play Nancy Drew will go over really well for them. Anyways to the story topic, have you always wished that you had an extra pair of hands to help with those big tasks? Good thing John has his ways of knowing when Joss needs his:).

Status: Very close but no cigar.

* * *

Chapter 9 - Always Around

Joss pulled the elastic band until her ponytail loosened and her hair fell onto her shoulders. As she studied the new color on her bedroom wall, she wiped her hands on her overalls to get some of the paint off.

It was Sunday and her day off so she felt like doing something she had been putting off for a while. Joss had grown bored of her room and decided to change the wall's color from white to peach. She had purchased everything last week but got called in unexpectedly, causing her to put her plans on hold.

As she heard footsteps, Joss turned around to be greeted by John who handed her a glass of ice tea. She found it adorable that there were a few streaks of paint across his cheek and forehead. He had come earlier to offer his help, saying that he had some free time of his own since it was Shaw's turn to take the number. Joss was suspicious as to his reason, knowing how much he loved working the numbers. John was insistent in his offer, bugging Joss until she finally gave in and allowed him to help. She had allowed Taylor to go to a friend's house to work on an important protect, assuring him that she could handle the job. Joss wondered if Taylor had told John what she was up to.

His help allowed the job to be finished faster than she could have hoped. As Joss took a long drink, she reveled at the cool liquid as it traveled through her body. "Looks pretty good" she complimented, quite pleased with the new welcoming, softer color shade. John nodded in agreement but didn't say anything. "You didn't have to help me with this, you know. I'm sure that you had better things to do than help me repaint a room."

John shrugged his shoulders, acting like it was no big deal. "You're right, I didn't have to. I wanted to."

Joss was in disbelief. "Why? Surely there is a number that can offer more excitement than this."

"Would you believe me if I said that I just wanted to spend my Sunday with you?" He was looking right at her, those beautiful blue eyes telling Joss that it was the truth.

Joss felt something, a warmth pass through her as she put the cup on a nearby table. She couldn't say what just yet but she liked the fact that he was around because he wanted to be, not because he needed her help on a case. The gratitude she offered was accompanied by a soft smile before the two headed downstairs, Joss offering to make them lunch.


	10. Across the Room

Disclaimer: Doesn't belong to me.

Pre A/N: What's better than having John stalking from across the room? Somehow he makes it appealing when normally it's creepy. Then again, most people believe he has a shrine of all the photos he took of her. I would love to see that. Enjoy:)

Status: Not yet but that flicker is there:)

* * *

Chapter 10 - Across the Room

Joss couldn't believe that John had followed her to the bar where she was going to have a friendly round of drinks with Shaw. There was no need for him to look out for her since she was in the company of a friend. So why was he here? It was off putting at first because Joss could feel his gaze, even when she was engrossed in conversation about Nanos and other fire arm preferences.

When Shaw's attention was diverted, Joss chanced a glance in John's direction. She was taken aback when her eyes caught his before she saw him smile, one that she returned quickly. Something about knowing that she had John's attention sparked a small fire of arousal in her lower belly. Joss broke contact to look back at Shaw, not in the mood for her teasing over what she called something more than friendship between her and John.

When the bar announced last call, the two women exited with John following a good distance behind. He hadn't intended to look at Joss so much but he couldn't help but be amazed by how beautiful she looked and not just her outer beauty. John was dazzled by Joss herself as a person. She was someone that he had no business knowing but they had somehow crossed paths thanks to a guy named Anton and he was never the same since. His eyes always found themselves on her, appraising her body movements and facial expressions. John just loved looking at her because he never thought that such a thing could exist as an angel on Earth but that's what she was.

He continued to follow with his eyes as Joss and Shaw split up just in front of her brownstone apartment. Once she was out of sight, Joss looked over at John with another smile before heading inside. Once he knew she was safely home, John began making his way home with a smile gracing his own features.


	11. Nervous Much?

Disclaimer: Does not belong to me.

 _Pre A/N: I always found it interesting when people pointed out the lack of hair products and the cowlick when it comes to John. I'm not that observant but the one time I had a good laugh about it was in Masquerade when Sofia's friend Gabbie messes up John's hair and he fixes it with that look on his face. So yeah, let's pretend he does that when he's nervous for this chapter XD_

 _Status: Not yet. Slow burns and inner thoughts here._

* * *

Chapter 11 - Nervous Much?

It was a strange and beautiful sight. The table that was in the center of the room was set up for what looked to be a romantic dinner. However, Joss was more busy reading the rights of a husband she was arresting for soliciting a hitman to kill his wife. Once the cuffs were on nice and tight, Joss called for Lionel to pick him up before standing up straight. "What kind of guy sets up a nice dinner like this, knowing he wants his wife dead?" She asked John but got no response.

Joss saw that he was distracted and walked over to him. "You okay?" Her concern was heard behind the question.

John nodded his head before nervously drawing his hand through his hair. The sight before him was something he wanted to have with Joss, maybe a private dinner at his loft while he cooked something up. It wasn't the kind of gesture appropriate for friends but John could imagine Joss sitting across from him in a sexy dress while her skin radiantly glowed under a candle's flickering light. He shook the image away before finally acknowledging her. "At least the guy knows how to play it cool, even if he committed a crime" he said, throwing on a mask of indifference. When those dark brown eyes looked at him suspiciously, he again ran a hand through his hair.

"You should be careful John. Without hair gel, you might mess it up too much" Joss warned.

"Glad to know that you cared so much to notice how I do my hair." He then began fooling around with a small patch near the front that refused to stay down. John tried with distain to push the cowlick down with no success. When he heard Joss giggle, John asked her what was so funny

"It's just you fiddling around with your hair reminds me of how I act when I'm about to go into a trial as a witness. No matter how many times I do it, I always get freaking nervous. The question is" Joss looked him up and down slowly. "What has got the great John Reese so nervous?"

John pretended to not know what she was talking about. She didn't need to know that he had ideas of treating her the way she deserved to be treated. Joss should be cared for like she kindly does for others, including him. John couldn't tell her that he wanted Joss to feel as though she was his everything. Instead he teased by saying, "You'll just have to find out on your own Detective." He smiled when he saw Joss's body tremble slightly when he said her title.

"Maybe I won't. I like seeing you nervous about something for once. It's different" she described.

John raised an eyebrow at the word. "Different?"

"The good kind" she reassured him. Before she could tell him that he looked adorable too, sirens could be heard. "Guess that means we're done here."

John always winced when he heard the sound because he was never ready to go. For now, his wishes of wining and dining her would have to wait another day. "Take care Joss" then he was gone.


	12. Mirroring

Disclaimer: Not mine.

 _Pre A/N: So someone was kind enough to post the quote of what Greg said in S3 when talking about Reese and Carter. '...Jim's chemistry with Taraji has forced that relationship between Reese and Carter into such an interesting place...that's going to culminate this year into something really fantastic.' It's upsetting because of course people will read this and think that they will take the next step in their relationship. It's been 2 1/2 years and fans have been waiting for it. However, apparently that fantastic thing they were referring to was Carter's death and somehow that was a good thing to happen and on top of that, the EPs still disregard Reese and Carter as anything but friends. It's completely backwards and such a slap to the face lie that it's no wonder so many people refuse to watch anymore. All we got was an unscripted kiss and a death scene that got edited down so hard because of their idea of too much intimacy so you don't get to see Joss touching John's cheek or John kissing her hand. Really awesome way to respect the fans right there! Mumble mumble_

 _Status: Not yet again. Sorry but it will be over soon. I promise:)_

* * *

Chapter 12 - Mirroring

As the gunshots rang out in the range, John couldn't help but smile as he watched Joss. Her posture as she aimed down the sights mimicked his, showing that they shared a common trait with being in the army. It was something most people wouldn't understand, the hardships and trials. That kind of environment was not meant for the weak. They would be eaten alive. He remembered in his unit how the other guys would joke about how women didn't belong in the field. John never agreed and Joss was the prime example. Joss proved them wrong. Even though she had only been an army interrogator, she shot as well as some of them when he saw that all her shots were a direct hit towards the middle of the paper target.

John liked that he could share that part of himself or when he was in the CIA with her because she could relate in a way. If she didn't experience herself, she had friends that did. The person closest to her, Paul, had developed PTSD thanks to his time and Joss did her best to help him.

John watched as she ejecting the now empty clip and put in a full one with ease. It was elegant as it was arousing. Joss was unlike any woman he knew in the past. Kara was just a cold blooded and emotionless killer. Jessica was a timid woman that he still believed deserved to have a normal life and not one of an army wife. He had finally forgiven himself after the incident with Root and he wanted to move on, hopefully with Joss.

John slipped passed the divider, finding amusement in Joss's confusion along with the oversized earmuffs protecting her hearing from the loud bangs. He stood shoulder to shoulder with her. When he raised his weapon towards the target, she smiled and did the same. His eyes drifted to her hands. All of her fingers were in the same ready position just like his. John's heart sped up when he noticed that Joss had been doing the same. He wondered if she was having the same thoughts about him, could feel that connection he felt since they met in that interrogation room.

Joss nodded her head, silently letting him know that she was ready. With his own nod, they simultaneously released their safeties and start hitting the target.


	13. Meaningful Gifts

Disclaimer: Doesn't belong to me. Only using properties for entertainment.

 _Pre A/N: Have you ever taken a gift for granted because you thought you didn't need it? Guess it's a good thing Joss has such and observant stalker in John :D_

 _Status: They are testing the waters;)_

* * *

Chapter 13 - Meaningful Gifts

Joss blew into her freezing hands in hopes of warming them up. She was annoyed that she was standing out in the middle of Central Park in this cold weather waiting for John to delivery the evidence she needed to put away her latest criminal. The next thing she did was thrust her hands into her coat pockets before bouncing up and down, hoping to generate some warmth. It was annoying that her favorite pair of gloves finally gave out on her, the fabric tearing this morning when she tried to slip her fingers inside.

Joss made a note to head to the store after this and pick up another pair because John called her while she was on her way and this evidence was more important than a pair of gloves. Her head was pivoting from side to side, searching for any signs of John's approach.

"Looking for someone?"

Joss quickly pushed down to urge to jump, refusing to give John the satisfaction of knowing he got the drop on her. The snow crunched under her boots when she turned her whole body to face him, seeing the usual smirk on his face along with a blue bag in one hand. Joss raised her eyebrow, curious as to why he would need that to deliver a folder. "Yeah, he needs to really learn to be on time when he asks a girl to meet him somewhere."

"Would it comfort you to know that I got you something?"

"You mean the evidence?" John didn't answer back. Instead, he unexpectedly pulled one of Joss's hands out of her pocket and cradled them in his larger one. She would be lying if she said that her hands didn't feel warmer being nestled in his strong grip. Joss thought about how skilled John was with those same hands, taking down perps without breaking a sweat. It also intrigued her how those same hands that stopped so many criminals could also be holding hers with such tenderness as if he was afraid to hurt her.

Before Joss could think about it anymore, the feeling was gone and was replaced with the bag. She noticed that it felt too heavy to be just a file. John didn't even bother explaining so she took a look inside. Joss saw a manila folder which she had been expecting. What she wasn't expecting was the small white box that was pressed up against it. She reached down and pulled it out, rolling her eyes when she realized she was alone again. Joss needed to get John a bell next time.

When she opened the lid, a smile grew at the sight of 2 leather gloves lying on cotton. It was a kind gesture along with a tinge of annoyance because Joss didn't like that John was spending money on her when he didn't have too. However it faded away because it was something that she knew he wanted to do. It wasn't a flashy gift to try and impress her. Joss did like the feeling of him wanting to protect her, even from the smallest things like the weather.

The gloves were removed and as she slipped them on her hands, she felt a sense of familiarity as she bent her fingers to get a better feel. The inside was insulated with wool, giving her hands a warm and safe home. It reminded Joss what it was like only minutes ago when John took her hand.

Feeling a shiver from the brisk wind, Joss headed for her car. She reminded herself to have another word with John about his spending habits before thanking him.


	14. Laughter

Disclaimer: POI doesn't belong to me.

Pre A/N: I kind of wish John would laugh more like Jim does behind the scenes. Guess that's kind of hard to do now when the few people that can make you feel happy is gone. Carter and Taraji and John and Jim really had something special and I love them so much.

Status: Nope but there are 2 more chapters left so it has to happen again soon.

* * *

Chapter 14 - Laughter

Joss always enjoyed seeing John laugh. There was something about it that was different from other men she knew. Maybe it was because John hadn't allowed himself to feel joy or happiness when he was in the CIA. They only wanted the best and the best didn't have any emotional baggage that would hinder their abilities. Joss could see John as a fresh agent, convinced that he was protecting his country, only to be forced to do terrible things just to stay alive. The agency had broken him. Joss knew this all too well because John would open up sometimes, leaking tiny bits of his past when they were on a stake out or enjoying the basketball game at her place.

His laugh reminded her of the man in the picture she got while in New Rochelle, the one where he was having drinks with the love of his life and was happy. Joss remembered the hopelessness when she sat across from him in that interrogation room. Even though he was a wanted man, she still wanted to help. There was something in her gut telling her that if she let John leave that night, she wasn't going to see him again.

However, thanks to Harold's intervention, John had become a changed man. He was seeking to redeem himself for all those bad things he did in the CIA. When their cat and mouse game began, he enjoyed getting a rise out of her. She could envision the smile on his face as they communicated over the walkie talkie after the evidence locker had been broken into.

It warmed her heart to see these changes firsthand, going from pursuer to asset and then friend. John's laugh was something special because it wasn't something that either she or Harold was witness to often. When it happened, it was special because it didn't feel fake or forced and he was allowing himself to be happy. Joss didn't like that John talked about how he didn't deserve things for all the bad he's done. Joss was one to believe that people can change if they really wanted to and he had done just that.

As she settled down on her couch, waiting for her basketball companion, Joss wondered what she could to do for a chance to hear that laugh again.


	15. Touch

Disclaimer: Doesn't belong to me.

Pre A/N: So now it's official that POI has been cancelled. I've already spilled the last of my tears during Terra because a number of us saw this coming for months now. I'm sadden by the fact that this show could have been something good but creative decisions screwed it up. Oh well. I still have my S1 DVD, these stories, and of course all of the people that I've met so I'm happy. Anyways on with the story. This is the second to last chapter in whatever I started last month. This was the last thing on the list but I did an extra chapter because there is nothing wrong with drabble sexy time;)

Status: John's holding himself back on purpose!

* * *

Chapter 15 - Touch

Why couldn't he stop touching her? John asked himself this after handing Joss a cup of coffee and their fingers briefly touched, sending a jolt up his arm. It was a sensation that he had felt so many times whenever he brushed her, John lost count.

It was all innocent, or at least that's what John kept telling himself. Ever since that day when he gave Joss the cell phone and their fingers touched, he wasn't the same. It was already bad enough that he wanted to be around this woman as much as he possibly could but surely she was growing curious as to why his hand always seemed to slip over hers when he gave her something.

It was probably the briefest glimpse into paradise for John, being allowed to simply touch the angel that gave him his second chance. He didn't deserve her passing glances or smiles thrown his way. John knew that he should just walk away from her to spare himself the pain of rejection he knew he would face. Joss was a good woman, someone that didn't need to be tainted by someone like him that took lives without a second thought.

There would be no forgiveness for him. John's deeds were something that he would spend an eternity doing, trying to make up for the sins he committed. He shouldn't even have been given this second chance but Joss saw something in him. Whenever they touched, John could see a brief moment of surprise along with a slight hitch of her breath before she smiled. To have his bloodstained hands allowed to grace her beautiful, dark skin brought John such joy. Even during those times when he lost himself and started brooding over whether he deserved this second chance, it only took a brief visit to Joss that help him feel better.

It was such a simple sense but one that he loved along with a brief scent of her jasmine perfume. There was just something about Joss that he couldn't seem to put his finger on. It was that mystery that attracted him to her at first. Just a simple touch spoke so much and he would struggle to understand how that could be. John would love to run his fingers over her bare skin and see what kind of reactions he could conjure.

For now, he was just satisfied being allowed near her let alone touch her.


	16. Finally Found Love

Disclaimer: Doesn't belong to me. If it had, Careese would have had their time to shine:)

 _Pre A/N: So here we are, the last chapter. This was an extra one because why not? I just want to take this moment to thank all of the readers that have checked out this little thing that I just did out of boredom. Writing really helps me keep busy and I especially enjoy writing for Careese. So big hug to the community and there will be more stories to come;) Just as a small warning, this might be a tiny bit of a T rating but not that much. Just wanted to say that. Enjoy._

 _Status: Not tog...I kid, I'm not going to do that to you in the last chapter. I'm not that mean;)_

* * *

Chapter 16 - Finally Found Love

Their breathing was labored as they fell against John's bed. They had reached the pinnacle of satisfaction after getting well acquainted with each other. Neither one could have ever expected that this was how the day of love would end. It was just like any other day when John was told that the docket was clear after quickly rescuing Leon once again. He had decided to run another scam and pissed off some Russians that were persistent in making him pay.

John learned from Taylor that his mother had made no plans to go out once she got off of work. With both of their evenings clear, John decided to surprise her. He ended up making her a special dinner with what was in her fridge. When Joss found him putting the finishing touches on the chicken, she gave her usual lecture about boundaries as she got comfortable before showing appreciation over the fact that he cooked because she was tired.

John teased about having dessert at his loft and Joss accepted quickly, happy to finally get an invitation to his home. When she stepped through those doors, John held his breath as he waited for what she would say. It was the first place he could call home in such a long time. He was relieved and let out a chuckle when Joss said how it suited him before getting her dessert.

Of course John didn't skimp out and got Joss a large assortment of chocolates from her favorite bakery. They varied from shapes, sizes and fillings and he smiled at the excited look on her face. Something happened between each bite and small sip of wine he offered when she sat on his couch.

Emotions started running high as Joss began questioning what she ever did to get spoiled by him so much. John responded by saying that she had done so much for him and how it was easy for him to do this because she had done a lot for him. He then went into confessing exactly how, starting with how he had planned on killing himself before he met her and instead wanted to learn more about her to how the kiss in the morgue was more than just a moment of weakness but that he had felt Joss was important to him for a long time now and that he never thought he deserved her.

Joss stopped him after putting everything on the table, reminding John of how much he'd changed and everything he'd done. Then she expressed how glad she was that they both made it in the end because she couldn't bare the thought of losing him. She expressed how he meant so much to her. Thinking that she was buzzing from the alcohol, John ignored the idea that she was interested in him romantically when there were better men out there. Instead of letting him off the hook, Joss scooted over until their hips were touching.

John didn't resist pulling her to him and kissing her with everything he felt. Things progressed slowly and they moved to his large bed where they took their time to undress and explore each other's body. It was an indescribable experience to be with someone that they both cared about, especially when they had been in other relationships before finding each other. It felt so different and perfect. John couldn't stop kissing every inch of Joss's body. He wanted to commit every inch of her to memory along with every gasp and moan when he touched a particular spot.

Joss swore she felt every nerve ending burn as she John moved lower. He didn't even stop to ask about the distorted skin on her right side and for that she was grateful. She would tell him everything about it after. Right now, Joss just wanted to run her hands up and down his strong back.

John brought her to the edge as he gently explored with his tongue. His hands had to hold Joss down to try to keep her as still as possible. John took his time, remembering what he did to cause which reactions. It will be so much fun to play with her in the future.

As John allowed her a reprieve, he crawled back up and looked into those beautiful, doe eyes. His heart stopped as she smiled back at him. John saw them glistening and his euphoria disappeared at the thought that he had hurt her. Joss saw this and put a hand to his lips, stopping the apology that was coming. When he asked why she was crying, Joss explained that it was because she hadn't loved anyone in such a long time. He tenderly brushed the streaks away as he stared at her in awe over the fact that she could feel so strongly for someone like him. John knew he had but didn't want to ruin their friendship by telling her and being rejected.

The two shared a slow kiss before John sunk himself in Joss. His breath caught at the feeling of being encompassed in something so warm and tight. As their breathed mingled with passionate pleas and each other's name, John felt the overwhelming urge to say how much she mattered to him.

When things were over and they lay on their sides under John's comforter, he smiled as he rubbed her arm. Joss's eyes glowed in the darkened room as she smiled tenderly back before taking his hand and intertwining their fingers. "I love you too Joss, so very much." Hearing his admission, her eyes glistened with unshed tears before he pulled her close. John kissed Joss's hair, neither one saying anything, not wanting to do anything but enjoy the moment. She buried her face into his chest and allowed sleep to overtake her. John followed soon after but not before one last thought came to him. This was the beginning of something beautiful and he would enjoy every moment of it.


End file.
